


Relive the Past

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2011 [29]
Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Alternate Universe, Authority Figures, BDSM, Chromatic Character, Community: kink_bingo, Dominant Carlos Ramirez, M/M, Oral Sex, Submissive Harry Dresden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of an AU series in progress where Harry Dresden isn't a private investigator.  As part of Carlos' plan to help Harry deal with pieces of his past, they re-enact Harry's arrest by the White Council.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relive the Past

"I'm sorry _Maestro Carlos_ , but you want to do what?" I asked him from where I knelt at his feet.

"It will help you," he countered. "And is it not my responsibility to help you?"

That bright, toothy, cocky grin of his wasn't any less annoying now that we were sleeping together than it was before. It was a sexy smile, but annoying. I couldn't believe he wanted to play this out. It was one of the scariest moments of my life. I wasn't sure how much this would actually help me.

I agreed to the game despite my misgivings. _Maestro Carlos_ wouldn't do anything to permanently hurt me. I knew that. Doesn't mean the idea didn't send me into a bit of a panic.

* * *

He came to the door wearing a Warden's cloak - or a close approximation thereof - and a broadsword on his hip. It was an eerily familiar sight. Terrifying. My stomach bottomed out. I swear I was a teenager again. At least in my head.

I was ordered to let him in and stand still before him. No cuffs, no kneeling, just standing perfectly still, eyes facing the floor. It was intimidating as hell. It was exactly what he wanted me to feel.

He walked around me, his hand propped on the pommel of the broadsword at his hip. For fifteen minutes, he didn't say a word. Have you ever been made to stand in utter silence while your fate is decided by a man who could kill you? I hope not, because it's terrifying as hell.

I knew this was only a game, but it was still making my palms sweat. 'The hairs on my neck stand up. So many parts of me wanted to tell him to stop. Reliving even a portion of that traumatic part of my past was nerve-wracking. Except for that one, niggling part of me that was so amazingly turned on by _Maestro Carlos_ role-playing as the Warden responsible for carrying out my potential execution. Even only a mock execution.

I felt him walk behind me and my jeans were suddenly a few sizes too small. He hadn't even touched me. He still hadn't spoken to me. Not since he ordered me into the apartment.

As he circled me, glaring at me, I wanted nothing more than for him to strip me naked and fuck me into tomorrow. But that wasn't the scene. He would put me through the wringer before we had any fun.

He asked me about Justin. 'About what he did to me. 'About what he taught me. 'About why I killed him. These were all questions I'd been asked before, answered before, though not for Carlos. Surprisingly, it felt good to get it out, let him know and understand some of the darkness in my past.

I don't make a habit of discussing may wayward childhood. With both of my parents gone before I was ten, time in an orphanage and being adopted by a warlock, they weren't the best years of my life. Oh, there were good times, even great times, but those don't always stand out. Carlos had asked before, but I always tip-toed around the topic to make it go away. I couldn't do that here. Not this time.

He snarled something in my face about focus and paying attention. I blinked at him and muttered, "You are really turning me on right now."

He swatted my ass with the flat of the broadsword and I lost it. I fell into a chuckle that gave over to full-bellied laughter when I caught sight of him trying to maintain the seriousness of the scene.

"Dresden," he rumbled, his 'r's rolling, "you are completely hopeless."

"Do I get a reward?" I asked through half-muted snickers.

He rolled his eyes. "No. I'm going to have to punish you. Now, get on your knees."

That was as much a turn on as him playing judge-jury-and-executioner warden. I dropped to my knees in front of him, groaning as my jeans became even tighter. I knew I should have worn sweatpants.

I looked up at him in that cloak and my breath caught. This is what I imagined I would have seen had they removed the hood during my trial.

He stepped closer and I nudged my nose against the cloak. We had been playing a long time and I wanted him. Wanted to taste him. 'To roll his balls in my mouth. 'To suck his cock between my lips and suck him until he shot down my throat. I wanted it almost more than I wanted air.

I thought he was going to refuse and back away, but he ordered me to duck beneath the cloak and do exactly what I was wanting. Imagine my surprise when I lifted the hem of the gray wool and discovered that not only had _Maestro Carlos_ gone commando under his cloak, he'd gone completely buff.

I licked my lips. I slid my hands over his thighs. I leaned in close and took him between my lips, savoring the musky scent and warm taste of him. The cloak fell over my head, cocooning me in wool and naked _Maestro_. I closed my eyes and exhaled slowly, then continued on my quest to suck his brains out through his cock - in the figurative sense.


End file.
